


Peter Parker's Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day

by Lost_Boy_1987



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Marvel Universe, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vampire Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Boy_1987/pseuds/Lost_Boy_1987
Summary: Tony cuts his hand in the lab and Peter reacts unexpectedly.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 57





	1. Spider Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic so let me know what you think and if you want more!

Peter Parker felt tired. He had for days and the weariness was beginning to affect him. Not that Mr Stark noticed. He was too busy using a scalpel to remove a malfunctioning piece from his repulsor. “Shit,” he exclaimed as the scalpel slipped and sliced open his hand. “Hey Pete, would you mind handing me the first aid kit, and maybe not tell Aunt May about my bad language”. Tony joked as he put down the scalpel to see Peter staring as his bleeding hand. Peters breathing hastened and his eyes glazed over as he looked at the blood. Before he could think he had Mr Starks wrist in his grasp, and he tilted his head as if he were listening. “woah there Underoos, what are you doing? You’ve definitely seen blood before”. Tony chuckled nervously as he looked at the kid man-handling his bleeding hand. If he did not know any better, he would say the kid looked hungry, and he should know, he’s been feeding peters enhanced metabolism since Germany. “Peter… I’m just going to take my hand back now okay?” Tony spoke as he began to pull his hand away from Peter’s grasp. Peter tightened his grip and growled. Peter pressed his mouth to the bleeding wound and groaned as he began to lick the blood from Tony’s hand. Tony started to pull his arm harder, jerking it away from Peter’s mouth but he was no match for spiderman’s strength. To Tony’s amazement, as the kid continued to lick his hand, the wound had begun to close. A shock ran through peter as rational thought returned to his mind. He jumped onto the ceiling away from Mr Stark and looked down at him in horror. 

“Mr Stark I am so sorry, I… d... don’t know what that was. I…I just saw the blood and then I … I don’t know,” Peter stuttered as he trembled. His mouth was covered in his mentors’ blood, eyes darting from side to side as his breathing became more rapid. 

“Kid get down here, I’m not mad. I am just a bit surprised… well a lot surprised but to be fair, you just went all Dracula on me and then the cut on my hand healed in like 20 seconds”. Tony looked up at Peter with an inquisitive look, trying to process what had just happened. Peter slowly lowered himself to the ground, looking sheepishly at Mr Stark, absently wiping the blood from his chin. 

“Mr Stark, I am detecting increased levels of anxiety coming from Mr Parker, would you like me to initiate Baby Spider Protocol?” F.R.I.D.A.Y asked, her gentle robotic voice breaking the silence of the room. 

“Yes, please F.R.I.D.A.Y, I think we could both do with some calming down right Peter?” Tony asked, looking at the boy who was now hugging his arms around his chest. F.R.I.D.A.Y initiated the protocol and the lights in the lab dimmed to 50%, soothing music began to play from the speakers around the room and both men visibly relaxed. Peter looked like he wanted to speak but stopped before looking down at his crimson hands. He looked back up at Mr Stark with tears brimming in his eyes and an expression of fear on his face. 

“Am I a monster?” Peter asked quietly, his eyes locking with Tony in a determined stare. Tony’s heart broke at the words and he reached out to comfort the kid, but Peter flinched back.

“Kid of course you’re not a monster. We are going to figure this out, come here”. Peter allowed himself to be embraced by Mr Stark and slumped in his arms, letting the older man comfort him as he cried into his chest. Guilt rose in his chest as he thought about what would have happened to Mr Stark if he hadn’t stopped when he did. He had already lost two father figures; he didn’t think he could survive losing another one. After a moment, Peter composed himself enough to look up at Mr Starks face, his eyes brimming with concern for the boy. 

“What are we going to do?”. Tony looked down at the boy in his arms and rubbed his back gently.

“I am going to call Bruce, and we are going to run some tests to find out what is happening to you okay little spider?” Peter smiled faintly and nodded as Tony started talking to F.R.I.D.A.Y. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, can you get Bruce to come down here, tell him it’s an emergency”.

“Dr Banner is on his way Sir”. 

“Thank you, F.R.I.D.A.Y, what would I do without you?” Peter scoffed slightly before smiling, knowing that without Mr Starks A.I. he would probably drink too much coffee and never sleep. Not that he didn’t do that anyway, it would just be much worse. Dr Banner burst into the room holding a fire extinguisher and wearing purple pyjamas. His hair was dishevelled from sleep and his eyes were wide. He looked from Tony to Peter and back again before putting down the extinguisher and relaxing slightly.

“Tony, Peter, what’s the emergency?” he said gesturing at the seemingly fine lab. 

“Its probably best if I show you, seeing is believing and all that,” Tony said, waving his hands in the air. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, play the lab security feed starting when I cut my hand”. A holographic screen appeared on the wall next to Bruce and he watched. Peter shrunk in on himself and took a step away from Mr Stark, cringing as he watched himself in the footage. The clip ended and Bruce looked at Peter who wouldn’t meet his eye. He then looked at tony and walked towards him, grabbing his hand and examining it. Tony yanked his hand away quickly before apologising. “Sorry about that Doc, I’m a little bit attached to keeping my hand away from others at the moment, I’m sure you can understand that”. Tony held out his hand for Bruce to continue looking and dropped it by his side when Bruce took a calm step towards Peter. 

“Peter, are you doing okay?” Bruce asked him calmly as he took another step closer to the boy. Peter looked at him with an incredulous expression before speaking.

“Am I okay? Seriously? That’s what you’re asking me? I was just working on my web shooters and suddenly Mr Stark is bleeding and I get this burning feeling all in my veins and then suddenly I’ve got his wrist in my hands and I’m licking blood off of his hand until a wound that definitely needed stitches just disappears. How can I be okay, I’ve turned into an even bigger freak than I was before and all I can think about is how loud your heart beats are”. Peter’s voice rises as he begins to panic. Bruce steps back in shock, having never seen Peter be anything but a kind and compassionate kid. 

“Kid you know that’s not what he meant,” Tony spoke as he moved towards the tremoring boy. Peter looked at him with tears running down his face and then back to Bruce who was wearing an expression he couldn’t place.

“I’m sorry Dr Banner! I didn’t mean that I’m just freaking out. I mean what the fuck!”

“Language!” they both exclaim at the boy who smiles slightly. Finding humour in the reference to Steve. 

“Its okay Peter, we’re going to figure this out. How about I take a couple of blood samples and see what we can find?” Bruce looked expectantly at the boy who just nodded. Dr Banner retrieved a needle from one of the work benches and walked over to Peter who had sat down on one of the lab stools. Peter held out his arm and Bruce pressed the needle into a vein, watching as the blood slowly filled the needle. Peter winced slightly and opened his mouth in a hiss. Tony’s eyes widened as he looked at Peter’s teeth. Bruce followed the other mans gaze and gasped, removing the needle from peters arm. Peter looked at the men, confused.

“What’s wrong Mr Stark, Dr Banner? Am I okay?” Peter questioned, his already rapid heart rate rising. 

“Pete, open your mouth, F.R.I.D.A.Y, get a picture of Underoos teeth and display it”. Peter did as he was told, and a picture of his face filled the back wall. He gasped at the image and looked at the two adults.

“Are those fangs?” he asked incredulously, running his tongue across his now pointed canines. His eyes were wide, and the two men just nodded.


	2. Man of Iron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for your wonderful comments, i really appreciate the feedback and i am glad to know that there is some interest in this story.

Peter sat on the lab stool looking at his reflection in the back of a polished piece of metal. His lips were arranged in a sneer so that he could investigate the fangs that continued to poke him in the gums. He put a finger in his mouth to touch them and then spoke, his words garbled by the appendage. “Hey Mr Stark, these are really sharp, I keep biting my lip,” Peter lisped as he removed his finger from his mouth and looked up at Tony who was watching him with mild fascination. Once he had calmed down, Peter had begun to act more like his usual bubbly and inquisitive self. It made him smile to see Peter relaxed, having an anxious spider on your hands was definitely something he wanted to avoid. “Woah! Mr Stark what were you just thinking? Your heart did this fluttery thing and it sounded super pretty. Not that it doesn’t always sound pretty because it does. I actually listen to it to calm me down sometimes because it makes that constant humming noise… though I suppose that is the arc reactor and not your heart”. Tony watched with a silent smile as Peter continued to ramble when he was cut off by Bruce.

“Hey Tony, come have a look at this”. Tony walked over to the other side of the lab to where Dr Banner had set up a microscope and was looking at Peter’s blood on one of the slides. “I think I’ve found the problem”. Tony looked at the microscope and back a Bruce waiting for him to explain.

“This really isn’t my area of expertise Brucie bear, care to explain for those of us who are biologically challenged?” Bruce brought up what he was seeing under the microscope into a screen in front of him when a voice from above muttered “fuck”. Both the adults looked up to see Peter crouched on the ceiling, looking down at the screen with a sad expression. 

“So, this is permanent then?” Peter asked with a sigh, looking at Bruce for confirmation who just nodded solemnly. Peters expression became unreadable and Tony turned to look at Bruce.

“Does someone want to fill me in on what just happened there?” Tony asked, not liking the feeling of not knowing. He looked at Bruce expectantly, but it was Peter who answered him.

“My spider mutation has stopped me from creating any more red blood cells. Basically, I am anaemic and that’s why I went for your blood. My body is trying to increase my red blood cell count and human blood is the biggest source of that”. Bruce nodded in confirmation when Tony looked at him.

“So why has this only happened now? Why didn’t it happen when the spider first bit Peter?” Tony asked puzzled. 

“I can’t say for certain, but I suspect it just took Peter’s body a while to burn through any excess proteins that his body had stored prior to the bite. Once his stores had been depleted it moved on to his red blood cell production in his bone marrow. Since the bite, peters organs and skeleton have changed to better handle his spider abilities. I think his bones have just stopped creating haemoglobin and has begun to create hemocyanin instead. He is still moving oxygen around his body, its just with the compound found in spiders. However, Peter is not completely a spider and his remaining human cells still require haemoglobin to function. It seems that his body has evolved to be able to ingest it as opposed to creating it himself”. Tony stood silently as he processed what he was hearing. 

“I guess that’s why I’ve been feeling hungrier recently huh?” Peter remarked casually. “I thought I had just been patrolling more than normal”. Tony spluttered before speaking.

“Peter! Why didn’t you tell me you were hungry? I would have bought you more food!” Tony almost shouted. Peter looked away sheepishly before mumbling.

“You already do so much for me Mr Stark, I didn’t want to bother you with my problems. I thought I was handling it…”

“Aw Pete, you could never bother me. I care about you kid; I want to help you. Plus, I’m a billionaire, its not like spending some extra money feeding you is going to bankrupt me”. Peter dropped down from the roof and pulled Tony into an embrace. He returned the gesture warmly before looking at Bruce who seemed to be deep in thought. Tony released peter from his embrace who also noticed Dr Banner’s expression. “What are you thinking there Brucie bear?” Tony remarked jokingly. 

“Oh, I was just considering what I’ll have to do to create a synthetic blood that can provide Peter with the nutrients he needs. I need to come up with something sustainable as I don’t imagine you want to get blood from hospitals”. Peter grimaced at the thought.

“What am I going to eat Mr Stark? I can’t take it from hospitals, that would just be wrong. And animal blood doesn’t have the nutrients I need…” Before Peter could panic too much Tony had a thought.

“You can have some of my blood. I mean we already know it works for you and I’m happy to donate some to a good cause. Plus, I’m sure Bruce will be able to work something out eventually, I don’t want you going hungry in the meantime Underoos”. Tony seemed to think for a moment before continuing. “You don’t have venom do you kid? I’m alright with you biting me so long as I don’t liquify from the inside out”. 

“What? No Mr Stark I don’t have venom, why do people always ask me that? Also backtracking to when you said I could bite you, I thought you were just going to put some into a blood bag or something, you know, like with a needle? And obviously I don’t expect you to feed me, I can always figure something out,” Peter rambled. Tony flushed slightly when he realised that using a needle would make much more sense than having Peter bite him. 

“We will need to do some more tests to determine how much blood you will need to sustain you, it seems that you function more off of base instincts when your hungry,” Bruce gestured towards the video. “We don’t want you snapping at anyone who starts bleeding in front of you, not that I don’t think you can control yourself; I just know from experience it is better to be cautious”. Peter nodded in understanding before his stomach growled loudly. He winced slightly as both pairs of eyes fell on his grumbling stomach. 

“I guess that means I’m hungry again huh?” Peter remarked sheepishly. Tony immediately pulled off the jacket he was wearing and held his arm out to peter expectantly. 

“I’m not going to bite you Mr Stark! I don’t want to hurt you… plus it’s just weird, I don’t want to be more than a monster than I already am”.

“Woah there Underoos, you’re not a monster. If you don’t want to bite me you don’t have to, I just thought I’d offer. Bruce, do you want to start tapping this keg?” Bruce grabbed a needle and a blood bag from a nearby cabinet and started filling the bag with Tony’s blood. As soon as the blood started to flow Peter jumped back onto the ceiling with a hiss. The men looked up at him cautiously before he shook his head to regain himself. The bag was almost full, so Bruce pulled out the needle before placing a cotton ball onto the small wound. He then held out the bag to Peter who snatched it from him and bolted to the far corner of the room. His fangs penetrated the bag and he drank, a low growl emitting from him as he finished the bag quickly. When his consciousness returned to him, he wiped the blood from his chin and looked up at the men who were staring at him.

“Sorry! I don’t know where that came from, I… I’m feeling better now I think”. He looked at the blood bag in his hand before placing it in the nearest bin. 

“Peter, it’s okay, we’re not upset,” Tony remarked calmly. “We just want to make sure you get what you need and that you are okay”.

“I am going to do some more tests in my lab, everything is going to be okay Peter, just let me know if you need anything and I’ll help how I can”. Bruce gave a quick wave before leaving Tony and Peter alone in the lab. The silence was deafening as Peter and Tony stared at each other. 

“How about we watch a movie my little vampire? I think we’ve had enough of the lab for today”. Tony spoke calmly and watched as Peter’s body seemed to relax.   
“What did you have in mind?” Peter asked hesitantly, his shoulders shifting uncomfortably. 

“How about Twilight?” Tony smirked before laughing. Peter glared at him with as much anger as he could muster, which evidently wasn’t much. He was just glad that Mr Stark could still find the humour in the situation.

“No vampire movies, unless it’s that really old movie The Lost Boys. That’s a classic”. Tony laughed and wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulder as they left the lab with a carefree smile. Everything was going to be okay; it might take some getting used to, but Peter knew deep down that Mr Stark wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want to see more!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think!


End file.
